Hephasto the Armorer
Hephasto the Armorer was the head armorer of the Burning Hells. Biography Hephasto was one of the weapon smiths of Inarius that was corrupted by Mephisto as punishment for the destruction of his temple. He rose through the ranks of Hell to become a master armorer for the forces of darkness, serving as a minion of Baal. He toiled away in the Hellforge, molding incredible weapons for his comrades to use in battle.Book of Tyrael One such example was the Shard of Hate, which he delivered to Mephisto personally.Diablo III, Shard of Hate While his place at the fires of the Hellforge was coveted amongst jealous Overlords, none dared cross swords with him lest he take the anguish of his lost glory out upon their bloated bodies.Hephasto, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-06-27 Hephasto was struck down by a group of heroes which had followed Diablo into Hell during the Prime Evil's return. Taking his hammer, they were able to shatter the soulstone that contained Mephisto,Diablo II, The Harrowing and later, do the same to Diablo.Book of Cain Years later, Deckard Cain reflected that it was possible that Hephasto could return, given that according to ancient Vizjerei texts, demons have the potential to be reborn in Hell after their death. In-game Diablo II Hephasto is found in of Diablo II, located in the River of Flame zone. He is identical in appearance to the Smith which can be found earlier in the barracks, but is tougher and stronger than his subordinate. Upon defeat, he drops the Hellforge Hammer, which is required to destroy Mephisto's Soulstone. Tips and Other Additional Information Special Abilities: * Aura Enchanted (Conviction, Fanaticism, Might, Blessed Aim, Holy Fire, Holy Freeze or Holy Shock) * Spectral Hit * Magic Resistant * Additional random abilities on higher difficulties (immune to fire/cold/lightning/physical, extra strong, extra fast, mana burn) If Hephasto's spawns with a Conviction Aura he is an extremely difficult enemy to face, especially if players are fighting him around Abyss Knights, particularly in Hell difficulty when there is a substantial reductio in resistances. He is weakest against Poison so use poison attacks against him whenever possible. Diablo III Hephasto is mentioned in flavor text for the Shard of Hate. Personality and Traits Hephasto was a hulking demon and moved slowly.To Hell and Back As a minion of Baal, was driven to destroy everything he touched. Yet at the same time, he possessed the ability to create. Cain speculated that Hephasto managed to channel his destructive nature into the armaments he forged. It is said that Hephasto took great pride in the knowledge that his creations would cause untold death and carnage. Trivia *Hephasto's Arreat Summit flavor text mentions him as being among the angels that destroyed Mephisto's Temple in the Sin War. This Sin War history has generally been rendered null by more recent lore, where the temple was destroyed by the Edyrem. Taking the text as is, however, Hephasto being corrupted is not in itself a contradiction. *His name is possibly a reference to Hephaestus, the Greek god of blacksmiths. References Category:Overlords Category:Super Unique Monsters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Act IV Bestiary